


The Notebook

by hellodickspeight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellodickspeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep down, he secretly loved The Notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Notebook

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Pamiętnik](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982653) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> This is all Saara's fault. It's not beta'd sorry.

When he missed her so much he was making nightmares, Jackson thought about that one movie Lydia made him watch so many times.

Deep down, he secretly loved The Notebook. Not because of the movie, but because of Lydia's body close this his. Because of the way it was getting closer and closer as the movie was playing, as the way it was saying 'I love you'. Because of the way Lydia was always taking his hand in sad parts, and how she was clutching it hard because she didn't want him to let it go (he did leave her finally, but it was for her own good. And she was doing better, Danny told him).

The mornings after his nightmares, he usually walked to the video club. He quickly found The Notebook, and walked back to his lonely apartment. He closed the door, the windows, locked everything and took his blanket, brought it to his couch and, after having put the dvd in the dvd player, wrapped himself in it. Sometime he thought about what comment Danny would say about this, and it made him smile every time so why should he stop ?

While watching the movie, he thought of Lydia, of her body againt his, of her hair under his noise, letting him breathe her shampoo, her hand clutching his. He cried at the part she used too, wrapped himself even more tightly when he couldn't grab her hand and for a second, just a second, he could forget she wasn't there with him, that he was alone in front of his telly, that he was in London and she wasn't.

Once he took his phone, found Lydia in his contacts (he had changed his phone but had added her phone number after few days, it was too weird not seeing her in it) and almost sent her a message, told her that he missed her. Instead he found Danny, wrote 'I'm wrapped in a blanket' and watched the movie one more time.

In the middle of it Danny wrote back. "Send me a picture, I'm sure you look like an idiot."


End file.
